Emrys Academy of Magic
by Serenity Rayne
Summary: Harry is betrayed after the Triwizard tournament and sent to Azkaban before he is freed two years later. Now, angry and betrayed, Harry, Remus, Hermione, and Severus leave for a new school and new possibilities. SLASH Creaturefic.
1. Prologue

Emrys Academy of Magic- Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** None of this is mine.

**Emrys Academy of Magic- Prologue**

The screams of the tormented victims echoed through the dark, dank cell as the dementors made their rounds through the high security section of Azkaban Prison. One such victim, however, showed no signs of reacting to the cold and depressing presence of the dementors as they stood outside his cell door.

Harry James Potter, inmate of two years, simply sat in the far corner of his cell and stared at the wall opposite him. The teen gave a wry smile as the dementors continued on in what he could only call a huff. It had been quitea long time since he had been affected by the presence of the dementors, though when he had been affected the effects were enough to drive him to the edge of insanity.

In truth, it was only the thought of his sister in all but blood, Hermione Granger, that pulled him back. Hermione had been one of the only people to defend him during that circus they called a trial.

The thought of the trial made the convicts fists clench. He had been tried for the murder of Cedric Diggory and had been sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban. During the trial he had been placed under a silencing charm and tied down without any chance of defending himself against the accusations thrown at him. Once the verdict had been reached, he was left in a holding cell to be transported to the prison. Thankfully, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger, the three people who had openly defended him were allowed to see him one last time.

Severus and Harry had both forged a friendship that was based on a common love. Everyone wore a mask, and as Severus had discovered one detention, Harry's hid a love and talent for potions that had astounded Severus at the time. Remus and Harry, had also become closer, and like Severus, Remus was also privileged enough to see behind the mask. And finally Hermione, his sister in all but blood, his savior, his hero, and his companion; that pretty much described her connection to him.

Together they had made him a trunk that he could easily conceal if the Aurors ever checked him. Inside, they had quietly explained, was pretty much an entire library of shrunken books, an ever refilling storage of food and a ring which he was to wear later in his stay to appear and feel as if he hadn't eaten decently in a long time. They couldn't get him a wand as that was to easily detected, but they could give him things to learn from and things to keep him focused. The crest on the top of the trunk would shrink and un-shrink it; and as soon as a book entered or exited the interior of the trunk it would change size as well.

After that he had had just enough time to hide the shrunken trunk and say goodbye to the three before he was dragged out of his holding cell and out to his high security cell in Azkaban. Fortunately for him the guards never thought to check him so the trunk had remained with him. Since his initial imprisonment two years ago, Harry had finished almost all of the books in the trunks… what else was he to do in a cell? Though he could not practice what he knew, he had finally been able to master occlumency and had managed to memorize all of his books. He knew that he would forever be thankful for the gift, his three friends had given him. But for now, it was time to act like a brain dead fool… he did know how to do it, he did have some not so lucid moments after all… it was to be expected. Anyway, someone's coming; can't let them know how sane he truly was, even if it was questionable at times.

HP-HP-HP-HP

Severus Snape walked quickly through the halls of Azkaban Prison on his way to his young friends' high security cell. Honestly, he wasn't even placed in a high security cell when he had been put here and he was a death eater. The guard at the surface had been less than helpful, only giving him directions before going back to reading his newspaper, but still, he would find Harry eventually.

He knew the boy would be surprised; they had never been allowed to visit him, no matter how many times they had tried. He wouldn't even be walking through these halls now if Peter Pettigrew hadn't been caught and hadn't confessed to the Diggory boys murder. Only to bad Black died in a Death Eater attack a year ago; the man could have been free right now. Oh well, as long as Harry was free and out of Dumbledore's clutches, everything was fine. Well, everything would be fine if the boy was still sane that is. He knew that Remus and Hermione would be devastated if he wasn't.

But even if he was insane, Severus knew he would bring Harry home, no matter who he had to fight to get him. Harry was what had brought Remus and Severus together again after so many years, and he was the reason Hermione had come to stay with the two of them. They were all connected through Harry and they wouldn't abandon him as others seemed so prone to.

Severus shook himself out of his musings as he came across the cell door he was looking for. Inside he could just barely make out the gleam of dull emerald eyes from the far corner of the room. Gently he inserted the key he had been given by the neglectful guard that went to Harry's cell and opened the bared door. Even with the creak of rusted metal echoing through the room the youth in the corner still gave no sign of recognition. Severus winced before walking over to kneel before the seemingly oblivious youth.

"Harry, Harry its Severus… its time to leave… nod your head, or something if you understand me."

HP-HP-HP-HP

"Harry, Harry its Severus… its time to leave… nod your head, or something if you understand me."

Severus was there… so he was finally free was he. Best to give some form of acknowledgement. Quickly scanning the surroundings for any other signs of visitors, Harry sighed internally finding none and slowly pulled himself from his self-induced vegetable state.

"Long time no see, Sev."

He nearly laughed as he saw the potion master jump, obviously not expecting any communication other than a nod from Harry.

"You're still sane?"

"Lets not push it. I am relatively sane… now can I leave?"

The older man nodded his head and after a quick look around the cell to make sure none of Harry's books or food was lying around he gently picked the boy up and stood to leave the cell.

"Why did you look… oblivious when I walked in?"

"Couldn't let anyone know I was still, relatively sane now could I. Now hush and look upset, I'm going to look… not so sane again."

No more was spoken between the two as Severus carried the convict known as Harry James Potter from his cell and to the surface world. Once on the surface and outside of the wards protecting the prison, Severus gave a whispered word of warning before apparating away with a crack. With a second crack they reappeared before an old home on the corner of a seemingly deserted street.

"Welcome Harry, to Spinners End."

Ra: Okay, well this was simply a slight introduction, I have plans to make longer chapters in the future so don't worry. And let me clarify something's I'm not sure if I was really clear with this but Remus, Severus and Hermione are all living together. And I will elaborate on that in the next chapter which I hope to post this weekend.

Oh, and on my profile page there is a poll so if you could vote, that would be helpful.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of this is mine.

"_Thoughts"_

**Emrys Academy of Magic- Chapter 1**

"Welcome Harry, to Spinners End."

Spinners End looked about as dreary as Azkaban in Harry's opinion. Though the lack of dementors was a great touch. All of the houses on Spinners End, including the one they were currently in front of looked to be deserted and in desperate need of repairs.

"_All in all," Harry_ thought _"it looks quite cozy… Hmm, I wonder if that's the insanity talking."_

The ex-con was forced form his thoughts by his rather irate friend.

"Wazzit?'

"I need to tell you the secret."

"_Secret, what secret… oh, that secret, hello insanity."_

"Go ahead."

"Snape manor can be found at 14 Spinners End."

As Harry repeated the phrase in his head, the house in front of them disappeared and in its stead, stood a large, clean – key difference from the rest of the street- stone mansion. The lights seemed to be on in the house and the plants along the walkway looked well taken care of. Another key difference from the rest of the street. Harry didn't have much time to contemplate his new place of residence before Snape once again swung him up into his arms and entered the house.

"_When was I put down?"_

The entry hall was modest for a mansion, with a stone floor and wood paneled walls. There were a few portraits in the hallway but nothing to expensive could be seen. To put it simply, it looked modest and well lived in.

"Severus?"

Oh, he knew that voice. It was Remy.

"He's as good as he can be Remus. Get Mione and meet me in the living room."

"Very Well Severus."

Though Harry didn't see Remy walk away, he did hear him climb the stairs beside the door, as Severus walked them through to another room where he sat Harry gently on a couch.

"Can you snap out of it?"

With a slight effort, Harry managed to clear his eyes and straighten himself out some. In other words he took on a more sane appearance and now looked like he had an actual chance of acknowledging them. Severus gave a satisfied nod before retrieving the glass of water on the table before him and handing it to Harry. With a smile and a nod, Harry drank the water down, readying himself for a long and tiring talk.

He had just put the glass down when what appeared to be a blur appeared out of no where to tackle him into the back of the sofa. He smiled as thick brown hair filled his vision and the voice of his sister filled his ears.

"Oh, Harry, are you alright? Are you hurt? Are you sane? Oh, I've missed you so much, and so much has gone wrong since you were sent there and oh I have so much to tell you-"

"Hermione, need…air"

With a shriek the girl pulled back to look into his eyes in shock.

"You're sane?"

"Yes, Remy, you all act like you expected me to give in… how insulting."

Remus came around the couch and leaned around Hermione to pull him into a hug; which he willingly returned.

"Welcome home cub."

Remus pulled away smiling and moved to sit with Severus on the loveseat across from the couch. Smiling himself, Harry pulled Hermione off his lap and onto the couch next to him, where she immediately cuddled into his side. Looking over at the two adults, Harry smirked, Azkaban hadn't dulled his sense of humor any.

"So, how's the happy couple?"

The spluttering and blushing the two did was enough to throw Harry into hysterical fits of laughter and break the tension that had built in the room. Once he had finished laughing Harry once again turned to look at the two adults.

"No, really, how are the two of you?"

Remus laughed slightly and leaned forward to see his cub better.

"We are doing quite well thank you, but we are not together for your information."

"Well hey, as long as everyone's happy. Now, I believe some explanations are in order?"

It was Hermione that started the explanation for them and from what Harry could tell, the others were thankful.

"After you were sent to Azkaban Remus and I moved in with Sev, on his insistence. It was safer, and none of us have set foot on Hogwarts grounds since your trial. Just recently Peter Pettigrew was caught and brought before the court where he was forced to testify under vertiserum. He admitted to betraying your parents, killing Cedric and…"

"…It's alright Hermione; the guards came to gloat about Sirius' death. They quite enjoyed it actually."

"Oh, Harry."

Remus swiftly rose from the couch and came to embrace the depressed boy. It was in that moment that all of the pain and anguish he had felt in his life finally found and outlet. Pulling Remus closer, Harry cried into his shoulder as the wolf rocked him as he would a child.

Once he had cried himself out, Harry couldn't call up the strength to move anymore. Seeming to understand, Remus gently moved the two of them so that Remus was sitting on the couch with Harry curled on his lap.

"Are you alright now cub?"

Harry made an affirmative noise in the back of his throat while trying to bury himself further into the Werewolfs' embrace.

"What now then? We can't exactly go back to Hogwarts and I want to put what I read in those books in my cell to use."

They all paused to consider Harry's question for a moment.

"That's a good question brat. Since you're out of prison, I say we leave the country."

Remus nodded in agreement.

"That sounds like a good idea; but where can we go?"

"Where are the best schools?"

"Lets not worry about that right now Hermione. You could always be home schooled. After all, both Severus and I have teaching degrees."

"How about we go to the Goblins?"

The other three turned to look at Harry.

"I made some friends in Gringotts during the summer of my third year. They helped me to gain control of all of my vaults before and they are also putting Leprechaun gold in the traitors' vaults. I'm sure they will be able to help."

The others nodded.

"We will go soon. For now, Harry you need a bath."

Harry smiled at Remus.

"Hygiene isn't a major concern of the guards of Azkaban. Hermione could you brush my hair?"

"You don't want to cut it?"

"No, I like it this way, it lays flat."

Everyone laughed at that, remembering the bed head the youth used to sport. As Harry and Hermione were leaving the room Severus called after them.

"Don't forget to take off the glamour we gave you."

"Alright."

The two adults watched as the teens exited the room towards the stairs, each in their own thoughts.

"Are we really going to do it?"

Severus looked over at the werewolf and sighed. Remus was not born a werewolf and his sire had left him on his own, so it was no surprise that he didn't understand what they were planning to do.

"Blood adopting the two of them will not only give us guardianship of them and allows us to get them out of Dumbledore's grasps but it will also awaken Harry's creature blood."

Remus still looked unsure. Severus was a full blooded vampire and had been raised knowing these things. So he would trust Severus with his cubs and try to learn more while he was at it.

"How do you know Harry has creature blood?"

"I can smell it."

"…Oh. But won't they inherit my lycanthrocopy?"

"Remus, they will become werewolves, or at least part werewolves, but they will be able to control their transformations because of my blood."

Remus was looking a bit calmer now.

"We really shouldn't wait you know Sev. The faster we leave the country the better."

"Why we didn't break the brat out of prison, he was released?"

"Yes but do you really think anyone is happy that Dumbledore and the ministry aren't controlling him?"

Severus' silence was answer enough.

"We'll go to Gringotts tonight, and leave as soon as we find a new place to live. So pack everything, shrink it, and keep it with you."

"Right."

HP-HP-HP-HP

In one of the upstairs bathrooms Harry had just finished his shower, but hey, what could you expect after two years in a dank prison cell. He had taken the glamour off but had not had the guts to look in a mirror before his shower. Now though, dressed and slightly wet, he moved in front of the full length mirror on the bathroom door.

He knew that he would look much different now. While he had been in Azkaban, his magic had been growing, and with only his small practices of wandless magic to release it, his magic had made changes to his body. But he really hadn't expected this.

His hair, after not being cut for over two years, now fell down to his knees. That wasn't really what shocked him though. Rather than black hair, he now had pure silver hair. His eyes seemed to have darkened from killing curse green to an emerald green and glowed with an unnatural light. His skin was as white as snow after so long without sunlight.

He was standing at around 5'7" and was lithe and feminine looking with delicate long fingered hands. The clothes he had been given only served to accent his features and his thin, delicate frame. Black leather pants clung to his hips and thighs before flaring our around his feet, and the emerald green dress shirt clung to his torso and flared at the arms. He looked different but he liked it.

Opening the door to the bathroom he followed the sounds of talking to the room he and Hermione had left Remy and Sev in. Inside, Severus and Remus were shrinking boxes as Hermione checked that nothing was missing. He smiled, this was his family.

"Mione could you brush my hair please?"

At the sound of his voice all three stopped what they were doing and studied him with wide eyes. After studying him for some time, Remus smiled at Harry and explained what was going on as Hermione started gently brushing Harrys' silver locks and Severus continued shrinking boxes.

"We decided that it would be best to go to Gringotts tonight. You were cleared but Severus got to the prison before Dumbledore and no-one will like that at all."

"So you're saying that the faster we leave the country the better?"

"That was our thought. We plan to go to Gringotts tonight and hopefully leave the country soon after that."

"Alright… OW!"

"Sorry Harry. There are a lot of knots. How did your hair turn this color anyway?"

Harry smiled slightly, not used to smiling regularly anymore. Only Hermione would think to ask that.

"My magic seems to have done it. Because my magic was growing and didn't have an outlet, it started magic changes. By the way, where did these clothes come from?"

"Did that answer come from a text book?" Hermione teased. "And to answer your question, I went out and bought them for you when I heard you were released. I guessed at the sizes and there are boots in the hall."

"Good guess then. How have you been by the way?"

Hermione frowned slightly as she continued to gently brush the mass of silver hair.

"My parents died in a car crash not long after you were put in prison. I've been living here ever since."

"I'm sorry Mione."

She smiled at him.

"That's alright; at least they aren't in danger from Death Eaters, right?"

"I suppose, as long as you're alright."

"Yes, I am. I had a long time to grieve. Now hold still, I'm almost done."

"Almost done with what?"

Hermione simply finished what she was doing and tossed the thick silver braid over his shoulder.

"Oh. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Harry looked around the room before noticing the two adults standing in the doorway. Remus smiled and nodded at his braid.

"That looks nice."

"Yeah, I'll have to have Mione teach me how to do it."

Hermione smiled and pulled Harry to his feet before pushing him towards the door.

"Get your shoes on we're leaving."

"Yes mother."

As he sat on the stairs pulling on his boots, he silently sorted through his thoughts.

"_For the moment, being with my friends is keeping back that shred of insanity. But how long will that last; I will need to find something to ground me and soon."_

"Ready to go?"

Harry looked up, slightly startled by the unexpected voice. Hermione stood over him with a worried look on her face.

"I'm fine Mione, just thinking a bit."

Standing up Harry faced her with a smile before taking her hand and pulling her over to where Remus and Severus were quietly waiting.

"Everyone ready?" Remus asked quietly.

The others all nodded before taking the pot Remus held in his hand. With a whispered word number 14 Spinners End was empty and the four were on their way to Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

RA: Sorry it took so long but school is important too. I'm working on my others but it is slow going. R&R.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of this.

"_Thoughts"_

**Emrys Academy of Magic- Chapter 2**

"_Everyone ready?" Remus asked quietly._

_The others all nodded before taking the pot Remus held in his hand. With a whispered word number 14 Spinners End was empty and the four were on their way to Gringotts Wizarding Bank._

Now:

Harry gave a quiet curse from his position on the floor of the portkey room in Gringotts Wizarding Bank. (Note: I made this room up. It is where customers come if they travel by portkey, really so they don't land in the entrance way.) He never had been good at portkey landings and it seemed as though his stint in Azkaban had done nothing to improve on that. Harry gave a small yelp as he was lifted off the floor and into someone's arms.

"You are still weak from your time in Azkaban. Even though we gave you food you are still to thin; it looks like you forgot to eat at some point in time and even if you did, I doubt you got a lot of exercise in there. So for right now I will carry you and you won't complain."

Harry tilted his head back and looked into Severus' stern black eyes. He knew that he had been pushing himself but he wanted to appear strong; he didn't want to worry them anymore than he already had.

"Cub…"

Turning his head in Remus' direction Harry caught the understanding eyes of the werewolf.

"You don't have to push yourself to prove to us that your strong… we know that already. And it would only worry us more if you were to injure your self."

Was he really that easy to read? With a sigh Harry nodded his head and allowed himself to be carried into the main hall of the bank. At this late at night there were very few people doing business and those that were paid no attention to the group as they made their way over to a teller.

"How may I help you this evening?"

Remus, Severus and Hermione all looked at Harry as the goblin spoke. None of them knew who they were looking for. Harry smiled at their confusion, wouldn't they be surprised.

"Good evening friend; would you be willing to tell King Ragnok that Lord Potter has need of his assistance and company?"

With a startled look the goblin leapt from his chair and motioned for them to follow him. Every goblin knew that the only one the Goblin King would willingly see at any time was the Potter Lord. That boy had done more for the Goblins than any human, he was willing to see them as equals to himself and was a great help in sniffing out traitors and keeping the ministry's eyes off them and their actions. King Ragnok was quite fond of the boy and had been very unhappy when he had heard of his imprisonment; well now at least the King could rest easy with his young friend freed at last.

The group came to a stop in front of a pair of large double doors with the Gringotts insignia carved into them.

"Please wait here for a moment while I notify the King of his guest's presence."

The four nodded and watched as the goblin moved through the double doors before the attention was turned to the waif like ex-convict. Harry noticing the shift in attention began sweating nervously.

"Can I help you three with anything?"

Hermione came around to stare Harry directly in the eyes as she spoke, ensuring that he wouldn't try to dodge the questions she asked.

"You made friends with the Goblin King?"

Harry smiled sheepishly at her, he hadn't meant to keep it a secret… the topic had simply never come up.

"Yes, I am friends with Ragnok; he has been very kind to me and even helped me gain my Lordship with out the Ministry noticing. I used to come almost everyday during the summer of my third year to spend time with Ragnok and learn more about the goblins."

"And you didn't tell us this before because…?"

"… Well to be honest Sev… it never came up."

Harry was saved any further interrogation by the reappearance of the Goblin who had led them there.

"His majesty will see you now."

Harry nodded and thanked the goblin as the four entered the grand office beyond the doors. Harry had been in this room many times before but it still amazed him every time he saw it. The walls of the room were covered in different tapestries and priceless relics. In the center of the room was a large gold desk with four chairs before it. And sitting in the chair behind the desk was an aged goblin dressed in violet silk and exuding an aura of power and confidence.

"It is good to see you again, Harry, though it seems as though these last two years have not been too good to you."

Harry smiled as he was placed down in one of the chairs Ragnok indicated.

"No my friend, these last few years have not been very kind to me at all. But perhaps these next ones will be."

This seemed to intrigue the ageing goblin who took the time to examine his young friends' companions.

"Oh? Perhaps they will; you seem to be keeping very good company now-a-days."

Harry nodded and introduced his companions.

"Ragnok these people are Severus Snape, Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger."

The three each gave their own greeting as the King smiled as kindly as a goblin could at them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all and I thank you for caring for my young friend here and for protecting him when I could not."

"That is actually what we would like to speak with you about your majesty."

All eyes turned to Severus as he spoke.

"What do you mean, young man?"

Severus looked around until his eyes found Remus who nodded.

"Remus and I would like to blood adopt Hermione and Harry. You see, I got to Azkaban before Dumbledore and we feel that he will try to take Harry away and use him again as he is still legally a child."

Both Hermione and Harry shared a look. Neither of them had actually thought of that.

"I understand where you are coming from; I will get the ritual started as long as the children have no objections."

Both Hermione and Harry nodded before Harry turned to Severus.

"Why didn't you need to do this to keep Hermione?"

It was Remus who answered.

"Hermione was in no danger because all of the attention was focused on your imprisonment and then later on Death Eater trials."

"Oh, alright."

"I am sorry to interrupt like this but I thought it would be best if we got started soon."

All four 'humans' jumped, having forgotten the Goblin Kings presence.

"That would be fine Ragnok… ummm… what do we have to do?"

Ragnok chuckled at his young friend before replying.

"All you need to do is relax… this ritual will make it so that you have two sets of parents. This ritual will also awaken any creature inheritance you may have."

Seeing the blank looks on the teens faces Ragnok continues to explain.

"For example, Harry; both of your parents were full blood Fox Demons and adding the blood of your new parents you will be a 1/2 Fox Demon, 1/4 Vampire from Mr. Snape, and 1/4 Werewolf from Mr. Lupin. Very few people knew of your parents true decent as they hid their inheritance from the world. And so even though I know that they were Fox Demons I do not know what type they were."

Neither Hermione nor Harry were surprised about Severus being a Vampire, he had told them some time into their initial friendship; though Harry's demon blood was a surprise.

"And Ms. Granger; you to may have some creature blood in your veins that could be brought up with this ritual but if not then you will still have Vampire and Werewolf blood."

Both of the teens nodded their understanding of the explanation.

"Also, one more thing. Because of Mr. Snapes Vampire blood combining with Mr. Lupin's Werewolf blood, you two will be able to control your transformations and you will not need blood to survive. You will have increased strength, speed and stronger senses but that is pretty much it I believe; other than the physical changes. Now if everyone is ready then please get settled and we will start the ritual."

Everyone murmured their agreement and moved to get into comfortable positions. Ragnok nodded and the ritual began. The ritual itself was quick and painless and when it was done both Harry and Hermione had some changes in appearance. Hermione was the first to be noticed as it seemed as if Harry's transformation was still unfinished.

Her hair had grown out and now reached down to her waist in jet black waves leaving two silver bangs to frame her face. She stood around a height of 5' 4" and had become more slender and graceful and her skin had a lightly tanned tone. Her most noticeable changes though were her now golden eyes and pointed ears.

"Well, Ms. Granger; it would seem as if you have Elf blood; this makes you 1/2 Elf, 1/4 Vampire and 1/4 Werewolf."

Hermione smiled and moved over to hug her new parents before they all turned their eyes to a fully transformed Harry. At the sight of her new brother Hermione gave a shriek of joy before immediately latching on to one of his new fox ears.

Harry's hair had stayed the same silver color it had changed into while he was in Azkaban and had also not changed in length. His skin tone had also not changed at all. What had changed were his ears. Instead of human ears he now had silver fox ears situated within his mass of hair. His hands, which had always been small and delicate, were now tipped with a set of very deadly looking claws. As he smiled at his sister and new parents they were rather unsurprised to see deadly looking fangs poking out.

"A silver fox? But aren't those extremely rare?"

"Yes, Mr. Lupin they are; though it seems that our Harry can't do anything simply. Now stand up and come here would you Harry if you have the ears then I would be willing to bet you also gained something else."

Shifting his head to the side slightly in confusion Harry continued working very hard not to purr as his sister rubbed his new fox ears.

"Hermione; release the brats ears."

Hermione sighed but did as Severus said; allowing Harry to regain his balance and stand up. This didn't last long though as Hermione soon found a new reason to latch on to her brother. For as Harry stood up two long, fluffy silver fox tails were revealed swinging behind him.

"So I was right; though I didn't expect you to have two tails already."

After calming Hermione down and slumping back down in his seat exhausted Harry looked at his friend.

"What do you mean already?"

Remus was the one to answer this with a nod from the Goblin King.

"Harry; demons like you can have up to nine tails depending on how strong they are; nine obviously being the strongest and that power often comes with age. I would think that you have two tails now because of mine and Severus' blood."

"Oh, alright."

Ragnok cleared his throat, catching the attention of the four creatures in front of him.

"Now then, you have new appearances so how about new names? And I know that you won't be taking either of your new parents family names and before you ask Ms. Granger let me explain. Since neither of your parents have found their true mates yet that means that they cannot give you either of their names as this is a long standing tradition."

"Oh, alright so we will all have different names but still be related?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, now how about we start with you Ms. Granger."

Hermione sat for a moment, deep in thought before finally turning to her companions.

"I can't think of a name, mind giving a little help?"

It was Severus and Remus who finally came up with her new name.

"How about Jasmine Kenshin?" Remus asked.

Hermione thought the name through and nodded her assent as Ragnok wrote down the name. (Note: I will be calling Hermione Jasmine from now on.) Harry smiled at his sister; he was also at a loss on what his new name could be.

"I think that I might like the same last name as Jasmine but I could also use some help with my first name."

"If I may give out a suggestion?"

Harry turned to the Goblin King and nodded.

"How does Eiji Kenshin sound?"

Harry smiled at his friend as those around him nodded.

"I like that name." (Note: I will be calling Harry Eiji from now on.)

Ragnok smiled at his young friend and turned to the two adults in the room.

"Will you two be changing your names?"

Both Remus and Severus shook their heads and Ragnok nodded his understanding before once more addressing the group.

"Since you have all gone through the trouble of changing your names and such, may I know the rest of the plan I am sure you have?"

Severus nodded at the Goblin King and began to explain their situation.

"We all feel that Hogwarts will no longer be a safe place for the children to go to school and we want to give Eiji the time and solitude to gain some of his sanity back."

Ragnok turned to his young friend who simply smiled at him.

"Their right Ragnok; I am no where near sane enough to deal with the British Wizarding Community but that does not mean that I want to cut myself off from magic all together. Would it be possible to buy a home in another country?"

The goblin frowned in concentration before turning to leaf through the papers on his desk murmuring quietly to himself all the while. Finally seeming to find what he was looking for Ragnok turned to his tired young friend once more.

"I shouldn't be surprised that you don't remember; you had decided to have Gringotts over see the building of a house in Japan not long before your prison sentence. It was finished around a year ago and I have made sure that the house was kept up since then so it is suitable for living."

"… Oh; now I remember. I had you design a temple like area right?"

"Yes, it is situated a good distance from Tokyo along the coast line. The property itself is surrounded by a forest on two sides a cliff on one and beach on the other. You said that you wanted privacy and we made it a traditional style home generally seen in the age of Feudal Lords. I went to see it when it was completed and it is very beautiful and there is an area for you to relax. I believe that this would be the best place for you all to live. It has plenty of room."

Eiji turned to Remus and Severus.

"Well what do you two think? There will be plenty of room for the full moon and  
it is isolated enough that Dumbledork will not find us easily."

"That sounds acceptable. Your Majesty is there a Magical Community nearby?"

"Yes Mr. Snape, Japan has a rather large magical community and they are also very accepting of magical creatures there. I also know that there are a number of schools there."

Severus and Remus exchanged glances.

"I think that that is a good idea. We may fit in better in Japan. And I know that all four of us speak Japanese so that is not a problem."

"Very well, your accounts will all be linked to these cards here."

Here Ragnok handed the four creatures in front of him each a blue Gringotts card.

"You may leave tomorrow morning but for now you may sleep in one of Gingotts guest's rooms. Eiji can show you the way."

"Thank you Ragnok."

The others all gave their own thanks before Severus picked Eiji up once more and followed his directions to their rooms where they all fell asleep anxious to see their new home.

--

The next day the group of four stood together; even Eiji who seemed to have gained some strength back during the night; around another portkey which would take them to their new home. Waving goodbye to Ragnok and promising to visit, Eiji and the group disappeared to their new home.

A/N: Alright so I really don't think that this was my best chapter ever but I tried my best. Anyway I have a poll that I need people to vote for so I can continue 'Worlds Beyond Ours' and please R&R.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own none of this.

"_Thoughts"_

**Emrys Academy of Magic- Chapter 3**

_The next day the group of four stood together; even Eiji who seemed to have gained some strength back during the night; around another portkey which would take them to their new home. Waving goodbye to Ragnok and promising to visit, Eiji and the group disappeared to their new home. _

Now:

A flash of light accompanied by muttered curses and growls announced the arrival of the four creatures to the inhabitants of the forest they had landed in. Once again Eiji had ended up on the ground though this time after tripping over his own tails. With a smile Remus helped the young fox up off the ground before allowing him to stand on his own. Studying their surroundings Eiji couldn't help but remember his original purpose for this house.

"Eiji?"

Eiji turned to Jasmine with a small smile.

"I remember designing this place many years ago when I was a child and then expanding on it when I learned of the Wizarding World."

Jasmine tilted her head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"When I was younger I remember wanting a place where I could be alone where no one could harm me. When we read about the Feudal Era of Japan I used my free time to design a house like those of the Feudal Lords. I would often use it as my only source of hope in the Dursleys and later when I went to Hogwarts it became my dream and my hobby. I spent nights researching wards and things that could make my house better and then had Ragnok start the building process in my third year. I would have come here to live after the war or even to train in solitude during it."

Severus never stopped his inspection of the clearing as he spoke.

"So then where are we?"

Eiji smiled and turned slowly in a circle.

"This place was meant to be the portkey zone. Where portkeys that were allowed in by anyone entered into the wards would end up and where portkeys would leave from."

Severus nodded.

"Now if I remember correctly there should be a path leading out of here."

After some searching the four were able to find a slightly over grown path leading away from the clearing which Remus promptly cleared with muttered incantation. Eiji and the others moved along the path at an easy pace enjoying the view of the surrounding forests.

"Oh, I knew I was forgetting something."

Remus, Severus and Jasmine looked at where Eiji was pointing to see a herd of Hippogriffs in a field not far off from the path.

"I always loved animals when I was younger and that never changed as I got older. I had wards set up to allow for this place to be inhabited by magical and non-magical creatures. … I will have to find out what resides here now but we should still be careful."

Everyone nodded as they continued moving on, this time looking for other creatures moving throughout the forest. Soon enough they had made it to a larger path that went two ways.

"If we go right here it will lead us out to the road we are situated off of and if we go left we will eventually reach the house. There are wards all along this property so that only those who have business with us may enter the grounds; if they know of magic then they will be able to see the animals if not then all the magical animals will be invisible to them; any one else would simply find they have something else to do."

"Very clever cub."

Taking a left they continued on their trek to the house in silence enjoying the scenes around them. They continued like this until they reached a large set of stone steps. Jasmine turned to look dryly at her brother.

"Am I to assume that our home is at the top of these massive stairs?"

Eiji smiled slightly, leaning against a tree; still weak from his prison time.

"Just think Jazz; no door to door salesmen would dare climb up here."

Rolling her eyes and smiling slightly at the nickname Jasmine and Severus began the trek up the stairs with Remus and Eiji following behind.

--

Upon reaching the top Jasmine and Remus gasped in surprise. Before them was a large courtyard filled with a variety of plants. Off to the right there was even a small pond with a bench underneath a Sakura tree. In front of them was a walk way lined with torches leading up to their new home.

From what they could tell from where they were, the building was single story but seemed to expand outwards almost like a complex. Turning around the two waited calmly for Severus to help Eiji up the stairs. Eiji was still too weak for all the exercise they had been doing.

"Care to explain the houses design now Eiji?" Jasmine asked her brother as he regained his breath.

"Quite simply the front of the house is meant to be the main area with kitchen, dinning room, living room and library. There are covered walkways like the porch here all around the building leading to the different areas of the house."

"Why not just make it two stories?"

"Stairs bring up some bad childhood memories for me Remus… I would prefer to not have them in my home. Any way the walkways serve as outdoor hallways leading to the different rooms of the house which are like individual houses almost."

As they were talking the four had made their way up onto the porch and were now standing before the front door. The houses exterior walls were made from weathered stone not unlike the castles of old would have been. And the wooden walkway that they were standing on was also held up with stone support beams as was the rest of the house. With a nod from the others Eiji pushed the dark wood door inward and lead the group into the dark house.

"Now let me warn everyone that this place is not furnished as I never actually got the chance to do it due to undeniable circumstances."

An uncomfortable silence filled the room as the group remembered why the teen had not been able to cone furnish his house.

"Any way, it really doesn't matter as I had the builders put spells on each of the rooms. These spells allow you to make the room the way you want it to be for the first time only; after that you have to do it manually. But this spell will make furniture and everything, other than food and books and those types of things."

Everyone nodded as they left their shoes in the entrance way and continued further into the house on bare feet. Only a few feet away from the door the hallway ended and branched off into a wide open room.

"This room was meant to be the living room dinning room combo. I was thinking of doing something traditional for the dinning room but I'm not sure about the rest."

Remus stepped forward to stand next to Eiji in the center of the large room.

"How do you change the room?"

Eiji pointed to an off color square next to the entry way.

"Put your hand on that and think of what you want the room to look like; you will have to include windows as well and you can also fix the entry from there as well."

Remus nodded and moved over to the square and placed his hand on it with his eyes closed. There was a flash of light before everything returned to normal and the four occupants of the house tried to see properly again. Once they had all gained their eyesight back they took the time to admire and inspect Remus's design.

The entry way had changed very little having dark wood flooring and off white walls. There was also a place for them to place their shoes. The living area on the other hand had changed drastically. The floors were the same dark wood flooring as in the entry way with only a small white sectional rug in the living room. The walls were all covered in wall paper that made the walls look like intricate silver white wood panels and the windows were large enough for someone to sit in.

The dinning area was furnished with a mahogany colored dinning table surrounded by six chairs while the living area was furnished with two tan couches and two tan arm chairs. There was also a television and a coffee table in the living area with end tables placed next to the couches. The rooms were all lit with silver torches placed along the walls and the three windows placed around the room were bordered by tan curtains.

"Good job Remus, this place looks great."

"Thank you Jasmine I think it is rather calming."

Eiji chuckled and moved toward the right, through the dinning area to the arch way that lead to the kitchen area.

"This area is what should be the Kitchen. I will be furnishing this place as cooking is one of the things I learned to love while at the Dursley's so this is my domain got it?"

The others nodded and watched as the young fox moved over to the off color square and closed his eyes. This time everyone had enough sense to cover their eyes as the bright flash of light signaling the change occurred. Looking around after the light they were surprised at Eiji's design.

The kitchen walls were painted a pale yellow while the floor was grey tiles. The light wood cabinets and grey counter tops spread around the wall with a window placed over the sink towards the middle of the room. Along with a fridge, dishwasher, stove and pantry the kitchen was small but modern and useable.

"Spend a lot of time in the kitchen Eiji?"

"Lets put it this way Jazz; this is one of my hobbies. And I will cook meals when ever I can."

Severus was the one who led the way back through the living room and through a set of double doors to the left of the entry way. Inside was a large room much larger than the other rooms they had been in so far. This one oddly enough had two floors. A spiral staircase led up to a second floor which as far as could be seen from the ground was simply empty space.

"What is this place brat?"

"Jazz will like this; this is the library."

Silence descended upon the group before a shriek was heard from the female member of the group.

"This entire thing is the library?"

"Yes, I had decided to bring the books in my family vaults here and we would have to buy the other books but other than that there would be work tables and lots and lots of books."

Jazz squealed and moved over to the off color square. Severus looked at Eiji.

"I thought you didn't like stairs?"

"These are alright… it's the one with cupboards that I don't like and this was the best design I could come up with."

A bright flash of light signaled the change and they all turned and stared around the library in awe. Jazz sure knew what was needed on both floors as far as they could see were bookshelves that almost reached the ceilings. Scattered around the rooms between the shelves they could also see numerous work tables and even some reading chairs. What could be seen of the walls was painted sky blue.

"Well done Jazz; now all we need are the books. Oh and I almost forgot one thing. Off of the dinning room there is a half-bathroom and I already had all of the bathrooms done. The half-bath is done in shades of blue."

With that everyone followed Eiji out into the living room before he led them out a sliding door onto another out door walkway. This time Severus, Jasmine and Remus all gasped. Standing on the covered walkway they could see the other buildings as well as the main garden. The main garden held numerous Sakura trees along with flowers of different kinds. Towards the middle of the garden there was a Koi pond with bamboo and other plants surrounding the free flowing pond.

"Eiji this is beautiful." Jasmine exclaimed as she wandered down the steps from the porch and into the garden.

"There are a few more I believe… this one here is simply a flower garden."

"What would the others be, cub?"

Eiji looked around at the other buildings; trying to remember the original plan.

"I believe there are a few other gardens; this is the one off of where I want Jasmines room to be. I will also explain the other gardens as they come along. Jasmine; come on I want your room to be this one over here."

The group of four wandered over toward the left until they came to a dark wood door.

"This room is right off of the flower garden and also closest to the library. It has its own bathroom as well; all the rooms do."

Jasmine smiled and opened the door to her new room. Walking inside she found the off color square and after some thought placed her hand on the square. A flash of light and the room was done to her liking.

The walls were painted to look like the coast line, the carpet was a sandy color and the ceiling was charmed to look like the sky outside. Her room was furnished with what looked like drift wood dresser, canopy double bed with blue sheets, night stand and closet. All around the room there were different types of shells and stones along with a little fountain on the dresser.

"Very nice Jasmine." Remus said with a smile as he continued to look around the room.

Severus nodded in agreement before turning to the only other door in the room.

"What's behind the door brat?"

"Every room has their own bathroom which are already finished. There are also a total of six bedrooms."

Jasmine looked into the bathroom a shrieked. Inside the room was what looked like a natural hot spring. Bamboo, flowers, rocks and even a little water fall surrounded the tub and even the sink was made to look like a water fall.

"All of the bathrooms are like this."

Remus and Severus looked at him like he was crazy.

"Ready to go to the next room?"

Instead of answering the group nodded and moved back out of the room onto the walkway and back towards the flower garden.

"Alright next is Remus's room which has a little vegetable garden in the small courtyard next to it."

Remus smiled as he led the group to what would be his room and proceeded to enter and change it immediately. A flash of light later and they were all standing in a remade version of the bedroom in the shrieking shack.

The paint was no longer faded and pealing, instead it was a very dark maroon with an intricate gold bordering along the top. The flooring was hard wood rather than carpet and the ceiling was a mural of a stag a dog and a wolf running through the forest. The furniture was made of ebony wood and consisted of a double bed with maroon sheets as well as a night stand a dresser a closet and a desk.

"Interesting design Remus."

"Thank you Severus… I must admit that I had fun doing this."

Shaking his head Eiji left the room and moved on to the next two rooms.

"These two rooms are yours to design Severus. The one on the left is your bedroom and the one on the right is a potions lab."

A raised eyebrow was Severus' only reaction as he moved to do the Potions lab first. A flash of light signaled the change. The potions lab was an almost exact replicate of Severus' personal one at Hogwarts. Shelves were lined up along the walls and work tables were set up in the middle of the room.

"Not very created Sev."

"It's a potions lab brat."

Next he moved to his bedroom and they all waited for the flash of light to signify the change. When it was done they could all see that the walls were painted like Remus's except it was mostly green with an intricate silver border. Everything else was the same as Remus' room other than the ceiling which was charmed to look like the night sky. And the sheets on the bed were also dark green.

Severus looked around one last time before turning and heading back out the door with the others following behind. Eiji smiled.

"The next two rooms are already finished. They are the guest rooms and I had had those finished when the house was constructed. The last place to design would be my room which is at the very back of the house."

The walk to the back of the house was short and it wasn't long before they came to the last room in the house.

"I remember reading something about Silver Fox's having a natural affinity for plants; is that right Remy?"

"Yes it is Jazz; though Fox's and other animal demons such as dogs and snakes gain affinities as they gain tails. But they will always be strongest with their natural affinity. Which in Eiji's case would be plants."

"I always loved plants when I was a child. They were always a constant in my life and I always felt that they were talking to me."

As they continued to talk Eiji began designing the room.

"That was probably your creature blood calling out to you. Though I know that it is rare for that to happen so early on." Severus said.

"I'm not sure but I know that the garden that is attached to this room will be filled with many magical and non-magical plants. I always enjoyed horology; even if I never showed it."

"You are able to control plants and if the stories are true, make them into weapons." Remus added.

A flash of light signaled the change and everyone turned from their conversation to study the room. The room itself was designed rather like Jasmine's. The walls were painted to show a forest, the carpet was a forest green and the ceiling was charmed to look like the sky outside. The furniture in the room was made of mahogany and the furniture included a night stand, a dresser, a closet, and a double bed with black sheets with a nine tailed silver fox on it. All around the room were a variety of different plants; some magical and some not. To put it simply the room looked like a jungle.

"Well this is certainly interesting." Jasmine said after a minute.

"I like wide open spaces."

"Humph, one thing you never do is corner or cage a fox."

"Good advice Sev; fox's are dangerous when trapped."

Eiji smiled and left the room with everyone else before pointing out behind the house.

"I'm not to sure where until Ragnok sends me a map but somewhere out there is a dojo that can also be used when practicing spells as it has extra protection spells on the building. There is also a house out by the beach some where. And I think that is about it."

The others stared at him.

"That's it… this is a huge property." Remus said.

"Remus is right but for right now why don't we all go and take a nap and go shopping around night fall. We all need new clothes as well as books and potion ingredients."

"Jazz is right," Eiji sighed, "We will need to go out so we might as well go out tonight. I am going to bed now so see you later."

With that they all went their separate ways to nap until nightfall.

--

Nightfall saw Severus and Eiji in the library looking for their two missing group members. After some searching they were finally able to find them situated at one of the tables surrounded by books and trunks.

"What are you two doing?"

The two jumped, having not heard the others approach and turned round to face them.

"We slept but then woke up before the two of you so we decided to empty some of the trunks with books in them. But we did get some rest Sev; we just got here around half an hour ago." Jasmine said.

Severus nodded and led them all out of the library and into the living room.

"Alright. Ragnok gave me a portkey to the shopping district here and he also gave me an explanation of the district. It seems as if they have something like Diagon Alley but this one has numerous side streets."

"Like Knockern Alley?"

"Right Remy. The main alley is called Sanction Alley, this place apparently has numerous restaurants and the bank; then there is Feudal Alley, which is where all the clothing stores are located. Night Wing Alley is where most of the clubs and things like that are along with some more clothing stores; and the last one is called Center Alley and it is where general shops are like pet shops, book stores, wand shops and potion shops things like that."

The others sat contemplating this for a time before Remus rose to his feet and moved towards the door.

"So then shall we head to the clearing; and everyone try not to use your wands, we don't know if Dumbledore has tracking charms on any of them."

"… I never got my wand back."

Remus and Severus hesitated a moment.

"It was snapped Eiji; I'm sorry. We'll get you a new one okay?"

"Alright, thanks. Umm; should Jazz and I be wearing a glamour of some kind?"

Severus shook his head.

"That would only make people suspicious of us; Jasmine move your hair to cover your ears and here," Severus tossed his cloak to Eiji, "put this on and pull up the hood to cover your ears."

Eiji did as he was told and grabbed hold of the portkey once they reached the middle of the clearing.

"Alright here we go."

And with that the four once again left in a flash of light to a new destination.

A/N: I know that it is kind of hard to understand the layout of the house but the layout isn't really important just the rooms are. Anyway I made up the names of the alley so I hope it is all okay. I also know that the descriptions weren't very good but try to bear with me. Enjoy and please review.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own none of this.

Eiji Kenshin- formerly Harry Potter- powers to be revealed.

Jasmine Kenshin- formerly Hermione Granger- powers to be revealed.

"_Thoughts"_

**Emrys Academy of Magic- Chapter 4**

_Eiji did as he was told and grabbed hold of the portkey once they reached the middle of the clearing. _

"_Alright here we go."_

_And with that the four once again left in a flash of light to a new destination._

Now:

This time the flash of light was accompanied by nothing more than a solid thump. After regaining her balance Jasmine looked down at her brother as he sat on the ground.

"What no curses this time?"

Eiji shot her a dry look as he slowly rose from the ground.

"I have simply realized that cursing will do nothing and I also do not wish to use what energy I have on cursing the inevitable."

Jasmine laughed while ignoring the look the aggravated fox gave her. Shaking his head Eiji fixed his hood and made sure that his ears and tails were all covered before taking a look around. Even though it was dark out there were still many people wandering to and from shops and some he could even tell were not human.

"Remember that people here are more open to creatures."

Eiji jumped at the unexpected noise, turning around to face Remus. Eiji nodded his understanding before pointing out a sign not far from where they stood.

"We are apparently in Sanction Alley and since none of us need to go to the bank and we all ate something after we woke up we really don't need to be here."

Remus nodded and turned to talk quietly with Severus for a moment. After a rather heated conversation Severus turned and spoke to the two teens.

"Remus and I have decided that the two of you are capable of shopping by yourselves, even if we are new here. Therefore the two of you will stay together and meet us back here at midnight. It is eight o'clock now so that gives you plenty of time to get everything you need."

"What if we buy something that the two of you have already bought?"

Remus smiled at her.

"Don't worry Jasmine, we will get all of the potion ingredients as well as all of the 'Dark Arts' books. We will also be getting new clothes and new wands along with some other things so you two just get whatever catches your eyes."

The two voiced their agreement.

"One more thing brats; you may feel a pull to some things in certain stores. This might mean that it has something to do with your creature blood or something that will complete you. Always follow those pulls but be cautious about it and never go alone; got it."

"We've got it." The teens spoke in unison before leaving off into the alley with a wave.

--

Not far into the alley the two came across Feudal Alley. Stopping to look at his sister, Eiji shrugged. Jasmine smiled and grabbed one of her brother's clawed hands before pulling him into the alley. Both walked slowly, enjoying looking into shop windows and looking for something that catches their attention. Suddenly Jasmine stopped and pulled Eiji over to stand to the side of the road.

"Alright, now we can't just wander like this. What kinds of clothes do you like Eiji?"

Eiji simply stared at her as if she was nuts. How was he supposed to know any of this?

"I like what you bought for me. All I really know is that I don't like bright colors. Other then that I have worn Dudley's hand me downs all my life so you might have to pick out my clothes."

An unholy glint appeared in his sisters' eyes before she tugged him further into the alley until the reached a shop called 'Unholy Attraction'. The inside of the store was rather dark but it had an oddly calming feel to Eiji. Walking up to the counter Jasmine motioned an employee over for help. The woman who walked over was vampire that much he was certain. When she smiled at them he could see her fangs poking out and she moved with an inhuman grace.

"How can I help you two?"

Jasmine smiled and motioned to her brother.

"My brother needs a whole new wardrobe and he has graciously allowed me to pick it out for him."

Much like Jasmine did, this woman's eyes took on an unholy light.

"Really now; and what color suit him best?"

"I'm not to sure though dark colors seem to work."

As the conversation continued along this vein Eiji was taking the chance to back away from the two very slowly less he draw their attention. When he was far enough away he made a bee line for the back of the store and the relative safety it provided. A chuckle from behind him scared him into turning quickly around.

Behind him stood a tall man, standing at around 6'2", dressed in black leather pants, a dark blue long sleeved shirt and black boots. Black hair flew freely around his shoulders and intense cat-like golden eyes watched him from with in a pale face with utter amusement. It was with astonishment that Eiji noticed the pull that he felt to this man. Having all the time he had in prison, Eiji had read about creatures and their mates and therefore knew what this was. He also wasn't stupid enough to believe that he would ever be the dominant. So; let's see what the dominant would do to catch his attention. After all; fox's are tricksters, time for a game.

"So then little one, you wouldn't happen to be trying to run from your fate now would you?"

"_Ah, harden that resolve Eiji… but his voice is sooo nice. (Purr)"_

The man smirked lightly as he saw the little one mentally shake himself. Oh, he knew what he was doing to him alright. He had finally found his mate; and in the most unlikely place. He had been rather surprised when he had felt a pull towards the young man but had shaken off his surprise in favor of listening into their conversation. He couldn't help but laugh as the boy had quickly and quietly left his sister for safer territory at the back of the store.

He was definitely not one to pass up the chance and followed the little one into the deserted back of the store. He let out a light chuckle as he watched the cloaked figure look around the room; that chuckle was obviously enough to startle him into turning around and locking him with a piercing stare from a pair of captivating emerald green eyes. Looking the other one over quickly he almost growled as he saw that the cloak he wore did everything to hide the smaller form from him. He was shaken out of his musings when a soft, calming voice began to speak.

"Can I help you with something Mr….?"

"My apologies little one; my name is Raiden Seishin and yours would be?"

The teen smiled.

"Eiji Kenshin; its nice to meet you Mr. Seishin."

Raiden made a face before smiling teasingly at the young teen. So, his mate wanted to play games did he?

"None of that Mr. stuff, just Raiden is fine."

"Then you can call me Eiji as well. Was their something you needed, Raiden?"

Before he could answer a voice called out from behind him catching both of their attention.

"Eiji, Severus said that we were to stick together remember?"

Raiden frowned. He didn't like the sound of any one else being with his mate; except his mate's sister that is.

"Umm, sorry Jazz, I was just…"

Eiji was interrupted by the appearance of the employee his sister had been talking to (read: plotting) with not long before.

"Oh, that's right Eiji; take off your cloak so that we can get a good idea of what would look good on you."

This definitely caught Raiden's attention; turning to look at the nervous teen he gave a reassuring smile when he looked at him before reaching out to take the cloak from the teen. The movement startled Jasmine who had not really noticed the man before now but watching as the interaction between her brother and the man she could take a guess and say that her brother had found his mate.

Pulling off the cloak Eiji handed it to Raiden who took it and moved back slightly to examine him. Raiden had never expected this. Silver Fox demons were known to be really rare and yet here in front of him was one with two tails at such a young age, and he was his mate. Examining his little mate Raiden was concerned when he noticed how thin and tired his little mate seemed to be. Excited chatter behind him reminded him of the women before they both moved off talking about what would be best for the little fox.

Hanging the thick cloak over one arm Raiden reached out a hand to the teen before him.

"Shall we join them; I'm sure it would make this whole process less painful for you."

Eiji looked up into the older mans eyes before giving a tired sigh. He was tired; his body not used to so much activity; and he was already growing tired of their little game.

"We?"

Raiden frowned before reaching over and dragging his little mate into his arms. The teen tensed slightly before his senses told him that he was in no danger and he allowed himself to relax, resting his head against Raiden's chest.

"No more games little one; I will not lose you. And don't try to play innocent; you know just as well as I do that we are mates."

Raiden hadn't meant to be so blunt but he too had grown tired of their game. Eiji looked up slightly into his mates eyes and gave a tired smile.

"So then you'll be staying with us during our shopping trip?"

Raiden nodded firmly and gently steered the fox out into the main store area where the two women were putting together piles of clothes. Looking around Raiden spotted a bench over near the door and quickly settled the tired looking boy onto it.

"Are you alright?"

Eiji smiled and nodded reassuringly before turning to look at his sister.

"Yes I'm fine. I have just had a bad couple of years and have yet to recover from them."

Settling next to the fox Raiden chose to watch his little fox as he spoke rather than the women.

"I see. Tell me, what school you go to as I assume that you are still in school."

"I haven't been in school for a number of years; and we just moved to Japan today so we haven't even looked at schools yet. Why?"

Raiden smiled.

"I am a teacher at a very prestigious school right off of Japan. And based on the amount of power I can feel coming from you and your sister I am rather surprised that the two of you weren't invited."

Eiji turned to continue their conversation only to be cut off by his sister.

"Eiji, are you ready to go?"

Startled Eiji turned to look at his sister who was storing a number of shrunken shopping bags in her purse.

"I don't have to try anything on?"

"No I simply used the same sizes as what you are wearing and you are really too tired to be trying clothes on."

"Yeah I suppose but what about clothes for yourself?"

Jasmine laughed lightly.

"I chose my clothing as I was choosing yours so no worries; we are pretty much done with clothing for this trip."

Eiji sighed in relief before quickly coming to a realization.

"Oh, you two haven't been introduced yet. Raiden this is my sister Jasmine Kenshin and Jazz this is Raiden Seishin my… mate."

Jasmine smiled happily as she shook Raidens hand.

"It's nice to meet you Raiden; I hope you plan on taking care of my brother."

Raiden grinned; a very protective young woman.

"Of course I do Jasmine. I hadn't planned on doing anything less when I met him."

"Good."

"Hello, sitting right here."

"Oh hush Eiji."

Eiji pouted before accepting Raidens assistance to rise and allowing himself to be tugged out of the shop by Jasmine with Raiden trailing slightly behind.

"Where to next Jazz and should I put the cloak back on?"

"You'll be fine little one. No one in Japan would dare to harm one of your kind; that's just how rare they are."

"Raiden's right Eiji and I think that we will go for books next."

"Alright so we are heading for Center Alley right?"

"I'll lead you there."

Eiji and Jasmine nodded and followed Raiden through the streets and out into what they could see was Center Alley. All along both sides of the alley there were book stores, potions stores and anything one would need for school. Speaking of school.

"Raiden what were you saying about that school?"

Jasmine continued walking down the street but both men could tell she was listening.

"Right, I am one of the teachers at a school called 'Emrys Academy of Magic'. It's located right off the coast of Japan on a little island."

Eiji looked up at the slightly older man who he was now walking beside.

"Are there any requirements that we would need to meet and would we have to hide what we are?"

Neither Jasmine nor Eiji liked the sound of that but both were put at ease when Raiden laughed and shook his head.

"Maybe I should explain this a little better. Now for starters I, myself, am a Vampire."

He waited for a reaction and was pleasantly surprised when he saw nothing but reassuring smiles.

"The population at our school; both students and faculty alike are from many different races, humans sometimes included. That is really dependent on their power as they have to be able to hold their own and keep up in a school of mostly magical creatures."

"So then we would be fine going as we are?"

Raiden nodded to Jasmines question as he held open the door to the shop 'Kami's (gods) Library' allowing the siblings to go inside before following. Inside the store were rows and rows of selves with books of all kinds on them. Instead of allowing his sister to run off into the shelves Eiji grabbed her hand and pulled her up to the counter with an amused Raiden following behind. Upon getting the person behind the desks attention Eiji stated his request.

"We would like a copy of every book in your store along with an inventory of all those books. Money is no problem."

With that he handed his bank card to the stunned employee and gave her the address he wanted them delivered to, taking back his card and leaving the store with the employee in a frenzy to fill the large request. Out on the street Jasmine pouted and whined.

"Why didn't you at least let me look?"

Eiji simply walked up and hesitantly took hold of Raidens hand smiling when he felt the larger hand squeeze his slightly before answering his sister.

"You will see all those same books at home and incase you have forgotten Jazz we are on a time limit."

"Heh, oops."

Raidens curiosity got the better of him and he looked down at his little mate questioningly.

"A time limit?"

Eiji smiled up at him before going back to looking for their next stop a wand shop and answering.

"Severus and Remus told us to meet them at midnight. And we still have a lot of shopping to get done."

Eiji looked up; startled; as Raiden began to growl lowly. Jasmine just smiled lightly knowing exactly what was wrong with the vampire. Vampires were often known to be possessive of what they saw as theirs; especially their mates; and Raiden had no idea who Remus and Severus were.

"Calm down Raiden and let me explain. Remus and Severus are our adoptive parents."

Eiji seemed to realize what his mate had thought and quickly gave the vampire a reassuring smile and gently wrapped one of his tails around his wrists effectively calming him down; though he still kept Eiji close.

"What do you mean?"

"I have a feeling that we may need to explain this all again when getting wands so why don't we go inside." Jasmine suggested gesturing to the shop they had stopped in front of.

The shop was called 'Extension of Yourself'. Raiden smiled slightly.

"A friend of mine; an elf by the name of Kana Sartori; owns this shop. She'll most likely need to hear whatever you have to say and since I want to know as well, let's go inside."

With that he pushed the two teens through the door of the shop. The inside of the shop was nothing like 'Olivanders'; the room they had entered looked like some kind of meeting room with a table and four chairs in the middle of the room and quills and parchment piled everywhere. There were also a few doors leading from the room but the siblings would find out about those later.

"This room is where Kana gets to know her customers in order to make them the perfect foci."

"Foci?"

"That's right; Kana makes custom wands, staffs, etc. so in here she gets to know her customers to make the foci that would best complete them."

"That's completely right Raiden though I am surprised that you remember. After all it has been so long since you came to visit me."

The three turned to look at the woman standing in one of the door ways. Kana had long wavy black hair and stunning blue eyes. She was delicate looking, just as any elf but there was an air of knowledge and power around here that showed that she was not one to be trifled with.

"Sorry Kana. Things have been hectic lately."

Kana waved the vampire's excuses away and smiled at them all, gesturing them to seats around the table.

"Yes, yes I know; I was only teasing you. But right now, how about you introduce us."

Raiden smiled as he took a seat beside Eiji as Jasmine took a seat beside Kana.

"Well, the young lady next to you is Jasmine Kenshin and the young man beside me is my mate Eiji Kenshin; though I have no idea who is the older of the two."

The woman smiled at the two teens gently.

"I so happy for you Raiden. And you don't worry Eiji dear; Raiden will never let anything happen to you. And you Jasmine; will find your mate soon enough. But for now my name is Kana and I will be helping you make your foci."

They all nodded and gave their own greetings before getting comfortable as Kana got up and closed up the shop to focus her attention on them.

"Now then, I'm sorry if this all seems like prying but I must know certain things if I am to make you the best possible foci. I will never be able to tell anyone anything that you tell me here if that makes you feel better."

Eiji and Jasmine traded looks; Jasmines concerned and Eiji's tired; but deciding it best to trust the two they nod.

"Alright then, for starters I must know what kind of creatures you are."

Seeing her brother's hesitation Jasmine begins.

"I am 1/2 Elf, 1/4 Vampire and 1/4 Werewolf. I'm also the older of the two of us, I am eighteen and my birthday is February 12." (Note: I made this date up since I'm not too sure of her birthday.)

"I am 1/2 Silver Fox Demon, 1/4 Vampire and 1/4 Werewolf. I am the younger of the two of us, I am Seventeen and my birthday is July 31."

The teens look at the people next to them to see their puzzled expressions.

"Mind explaining that?"

Jasmine nodded her head and continued.

"We aren't actually siblings; or at least we weren't always. We were adopted by two friends of ours who were friends with Eiji's birth parents; Severus Snape and Remus Lupin. They aren't mates but they blood adopted us to protect us and then we moved here."

They all sat in silence for a moment before Kana suddenly broke the silence.

"Oh; I remember them, they came into my shop not to long ago for new foci to replace their old wands. Do either of you have any old foci; wands or otherwise?"

Jasmine looked at the bowed head of her brother before handing over her old wand and putting a hand on his. Raiden noticed his mate's pain and reached over to pull him onto his lap.

"Eiji; what's wrong?"

Eiji said nothing; only taking the time to turn and bury his head in Raiden's chest. Jasmine looked at the fox with concern and understanding.

"Eiji, do you want me to tell them?"

Eiji shook his head and slowly began to speak just loud enough for those in the room to hear. He told them who they both had been, his trial, his imprisonment, and how they had gotten there. (A/N: I am not going over it all again.) When he was done, both of the girls had tears streaming down their faces; even Jasmine who had been there for most of it; and Raiden had a murderous look on his face and was holding the distraught fox closer to him.

Still crying slightly Kana reached over and hugged the boy as well.

"How about I give you a moment before we continue? In fact, we could all use it; I'll go make us all some tea and then we'll continue."

"I'll go with you."

With that both women rose and made their way through one of the doors, leaving the two mates alone in the room. Raiden calmed slightly after a bit and started rocking his distraught mate until he to had calmed. Looking up into his older mates eyes Eiji sighed.

"That's why you're so tired?"

Eiji nodded and once again let his head rest on his mate's chest, to tired to move any further at the moment. He jumped slightly as Raiden nuzzled his hair softly before moving up to one of his ears.

"I'm here now… and I won't let them use you like that again."

Eiji smiled and tucked his head under his mates chin, nodding off slightly.

"I know… and I trust you."

With that the exhausted fox fell off to sleep allowing his mate to cradle him softly.

--

Rayne: Well, it's finally done… and it's a long one too. Next chapter the shopping trip will continue and we will find out more about 'Emrys Academy of Magic'. Till then, please vote on the poll on my profile. R&R


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own none of this.

Eiji Kenshin- formerly Harry Potter- powers to be revealed.

Jasmine Kenshin- formerly Hermione Granger- powers to be revealed.

"_Thoughts"_

**Emrys Academy of Magic- Chapter 5**

Eiji came back into consciousness feeling warm and content. Strong arms held him firmly to a strong chest and he could hear the quiet murmurs of conversation going on around him. Slowly opening his eyes Eiji lifted his head to stare into the smiling golden eyes of his mate.

"Have a good nap?"

Eiji simply smiled before taking the cup of tea that Raiden handed him.

"I did actually; I'm sorry if I delayed the process here."

Kana; who along with Jasmine had both sat back down at the table; was quick to reassure him.

"Oh no, actually you haven't been asleep that long and whenever you are ready we may continue."

Eiji nodded before taking a sip of his tea and leaning back into the solid chest behind him.

"Jazz why don't you go first… I don't feel like moving right now."

The others in the room smiled at him before the attention was turned to Jasmine.

"Alright Jasmine I do not believe that a wand would be right for you but then again it could be. First I need to know your powers; and by the look on your face I would say you don't know yourself."

Standing, Kana moved over to a small cabinet and brought out a crystal ball just big enough to fit in the palm of someone's hand.

"This will show us what your powers are… all you have to do is hold it in your hands until it goes dark."

Jasmine nodded and gently held the crystal ball in her hands. Together they all watched as the surface of the showed a stone mountain, a gust of wind and a wave before the surface went dark. Giving the ball back to Kana Jasmine asked the question that Eiji was thinking.

"So what are my powers?"

Kana explained. "You have control over Earth, Wind, and Water. And thanks to that I know what your foci will be. Your foci is an Ornamental Fan."

"An ornamental fan?" Eiji asked.

"Yes, the frame of the fan will be made from wood like the body of a wand while the magical core or cores will be woven together to form the silk part of the fan. When the fan is closed it will act like any wand and when it is opened you will be able to use it to control your elemental attacks." Kana explained.

Everyone nodded as Kana walked over to one of the side doors and motioned everyone through. Moving to stand Eiji was quickly swept off his feet and into Raiden's arms. Ignoring the giggling girls Eiji looked questioningly at Raiden. Raiden smiled at him and leaned down to gently kiss the tip of his nose; smirking at the blush that spread over the little fox's face.

"You are too tired to stand; you said so before; therefore I will carry you until you need to be put down."

Eiji tried to protest but all of his protests fell on deaf ears as he was carried bridal style into one of the side rooms of the store.

"_Well, this isn't so bad. I mean, I am tired; and Raiden's so warm and strong and… no bad thoughts, stay on track… I think I'm falling asleep again here. I just feel so safe."_

As they came to a stop Raiden gently nudged Eiji from his thoughts before they both turned to watch Kana give Jasmine a clear colored potion.

"Now, this potion will put you into a trance like state which will end when you have found all of your core ingredients."

Kana gestured around the room at the different shelves and cabinets placed throughout the room.

"Once you have gathered all of your ingredients the trance will end and I will make your fan."

Jasmine nodded and quickly downed the potion. Eiji stiffened as his sisters eyes glazed over and she calmly wandered into the shelves of ingredients. That potion reminded him to much of the other prisoners in Azkaban. Their eyes had looked much the same; glazed over with no recognition of anything or anyone.

Raiden looked down at his little mate upon feeling him stiffen in his arms. He too stiffened when he noticed the two glazed eyes looking back at him with no recognition whatsoever. Quietly leaving the room Raiden quickly moved back to the table in the main room and set his little mate down upon it. Sitting himself in the chair before his mate, Raiden began speaking calmingly; trying to draw the little one from whatever nightmare he was trapped in.

"Come now little one; no one here can hurt you. Everything is alright; Jasmine is fine there is nothing wrong with her. No one will hurt you little one; I won't let them."

Raiden smiled as his little mates eyes began to clear more and more. When they were finally completely clear he immediately reached forward to pull the now crying fox into his lap. Worriedly he hushed him and waited for the little fox to tell him what was wrong. He didn't have to wait long.

"Her eyes; they're the same as all the other prisoners in Azkaban."

Raiden started; that was certainly not what he had expected.

"They were glazed over and showed no recognition of anyone or anything. I was like that once; at the beginning of my stay in Azkaban but I was able to pull out of it for the most part. But everyone else just stared with dead looking eyes."

Raiden smiled sadly before pulling his little mate away and tilting his face up to look into his tear blurred eyes.

"It's alright little one; Jasmine is just fine. The potion should be wearing off soon alright?"

Eiji nodded slowly and dried his eyes before looking up at his mate once more. Hesitantly, Eiji leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to the older males in a hesitant kiss. He was just about to pull away when Raiden finally overcame the shock the bold move had caused and placed his hand behind Eiji's head, tilting it back to deepen the kiss. Eiji smiled and buried his fingers into Raiden's soft hair, accepting the kiss.

Eiji gasped as Raiden's tongue gently ran over his lips begging for entrance. Taking advantage of the small gasp Raiden let his tongue slide into the delicious mouth under his to begin its detailed exploration. Eiji moaned into the kiss before shyly running is tongue over Raiden's; Eiji was delighted as Raiden moaned before they both had to pull back for air.

Leaning his forehead against the younger boys Raiden grinned at the dazed look on his little fox's face. Once Eiji had caught his breath and regained his wits he blushed brightly. A soft laugh from his mate caused him to look up just as Raiden came down to nuzzle his face into his neck.

"Are you alright now love?"

Eiji blushed brightly again at the endearment before burying his face into Raiden's black hair.

"I'm fine now; thank you."

Raiden chuckled and pulled his face away from the little fox's neck to give him a soft, loving kiss.

"You are quite welcome love. Now, how about we go see how your sisters doing?"

"No need, Raiden; we're already here and done."

Both men looked up to see the two women standing in the doorway to the next room with amused and knowing looks on their faces. Eiji, seeing these looks blushed heavily and buried his face in Raiden's neck while Raiden only grinned.

"You aren't even a bit ashamed of yourself; are you Raiden?"

"Nope, not at all. So, how did it go?"

Jasmine smiled as both women took their seats across form the boys.

"It was great, my wood is sandal wood and my core ingredients are ice phoenix feathers, unicorn horn and Grimm's fur."

Eiji looked up to stare at the two women incredulously.

"And that can all be made into the silk of the fan?"

"With the right spells yes it can."

"Oh."

Jasmine laughed quietly as she watched her brother and his mate sitting together. They may not have known each other for a long time but she could tell that Raiden absolutely adored her brother and that Eiji also felt loved and cared for. She also knew that both Remus and Severus would like him and welcome him. …Well Severus might take a bit of time and he might give him a bit of a hard time but he would like him eventually. Remus on the other hand; would accept anyone who made his cub safe and happy.

Jasmine was jolted from her thoughts as Kana came back over with the crystal ball again and handed it to Eiji.

"Now, your foci will have to be a staff because as you gain more tails you gain control over more elements. The elements you can gain control over are fire, water, air, earth, light, dark, lightning, and plants which are different than earth."

"That's only eight. I thought that I could gain a total of nine tails?"

Kana smiled at him.

"That's right; the ninth tail is a power boost. Eight elements and a power boost. Now let's see what two elements you already have."

Eiji took hold of the crystal ball and watched as first a rose and then a lightning bolt appeared before the ball went dark.

"Well, that wasn't so unexpected. Silver fox demons always gain control of plants. Lightning though, was rather unexpected."

"Why's that?"

"You see, lightning is very hard to control, but if you can gain control over that, then you will have virtually no problem controlling any of the other elements."

Raiden smiled down at his mate.

"That is very good love."

Eiji blushed at the praise and turned his attention back onto Kana.

"Is there any other way to find my ingredients? I don't want to use the potion."

Kana thought for a moment before standing up and moving into one of the back rooms. No one said anything as they waited for her to return. After a few moments of crashes and bangs she exited the room and handed Eiji a clear stone.

"This stone will pull all of your ingredients to you while still making sure you are aware of everything and in control of your own body. All you have to do is say the activation word, Soron, and it will start."

"Soron."

There was a number of distinct crashes from within numerous rooms before Raiden called for everyone to duck and pulled Eiji beneath the table just in time for a number of rather large objects to come crashing on and around the table from all directions. Once the chaos came to an end everyone slowly made their way out of their hiding places. The others quietly took their seats as Kana began gathering all of the ingredients together on the table.

"Sorry about all of that. I didn't expect you to have anything that I had placed within locked cabinets."

"Umm, alright. What all is here?"

Kana smiled at the rather shaken fox as Raiden pulled the teen in for a gentle kiss. Once the two had broken for air and Eiji had calmed his blush Kana began to explain.

"Alright; the body of your staff will be made from the wood of the demonic death tree. The body of the staff will also have runes for all of the elements carved in to it in gold. Your core elements are crystallized diamonds, fur of a grim and something from both you and your mate it seems."

Both Eiji and Raiden looked at each other.

"Does it matter what we give Kana?"

Kana looked the two of them over before moving over to Raiden.

"Say ahh."

"What?"

"I need a fang."

"..."

"Open up Raiden."

Reluctantly Raiden opened his mouth and cringed slightly as Kana ripped out a firmly implanted fang.

"Oh stop being so dramatic, it will grow back in a few moments."

Eiji giggled before turning to look at Kana.

"What do you need from me?"

Kana studied him for a bit.

"I need some of your hair from both your tails and head."

Eiji nodded, and allowed her to get what she wanted without complaint before turning to hug his growling mate.

Kana nodded before gathering everything together and dragging it and Jasmine into the next room.

Looking down at his little mate Raiden smiled and began to gently card his hands through the silver locks. His smile only grew as he heard the purr from his little mate. Eiji pulled back slightly and peaked out from beneath his bangs and smiled as Raiden leaned down to kiss his forehead gently. The two were interrupted as the girls came out with Eiji's finished staff in hand.

"All done dear."

Eiji nodded and took the staff in hand. He smiled as lightning crackled on the tip of the staff before calming down.

"Now then Eiji, I have to tell you of one of the features of this foci. You see, because you control plants you can shrink your staff down and place it in a wand holder without disturbing the ingredients. It can't be used like this however; you must will it back to its original size to use it."

Eiji smiled at her in thanks before willing his staff to shrink and accepting the wand holster offered to him. He jumped slightly when Raiden gently took both from his hands and attached them to his forearm. Standing Eiji thanked Kana for her help.

"Your quite welcome; and don't worry about the payment, your sister already payed for everything. Just get better and I hope to see you at the academy. I'm a teacher there same as Raiden."

"We hope to see you again too Kana, thanks for everything."

With that the group of three made their way out of the shop and into the dark streets beyond.

--

Once out in the streets again Raiden turned to look at the two siblings.

"So what else do you two need?"

Jasmine and Eiji looked at each other before shrugging.

"I think that that's it. We still have a bit of time though before we have to meet Remus and Severus though." Jasmine answered.

Eiji nodded though Raiden saw his eyes wandering down the street. Following his eyes Raiden saw him looking at a pet shop called 'Familiars Forest'. Raiden grinned before grabbing Eiji's hand and leading him off down the street with Jasmine trailing behind. Jasmine too smiled when she saw where they were going, she knew that Eiji missed Hedwig; who had died a few years before and felt that this might just help her brother recover.

Entering the pet shop Raiden gently tugged Eiji in front of him as Jasmine wandered off into the rows of pets.

"Come on love, look around and see what catches your eye."

Eiji nodded and wandered off towards the back of the store with Raiden following behind. The first creature to catch his eye was a small light blue fox cub with white streaks down its sides. He moved closer to the cage it was in and watched as it dosed on unawares. He smiled slightly before moving on, though not before Raiden had noticed his interest.

While his mate was looking around some more Raiden gently picked up the cage with the fox in it, before once again following his mate with the fox in tow. They wandered around the store a bit more before Eiji suddenly stopped and moved further into the store. Cursing quietly Raiden followed until they came to a dark corner of the store. Both of them stood there and watched as the darkness seemed to shift slightly before a pair of liquid sliver eyes pierced the darkness to stare at them.

Raiden stiffened in surprise and instinctually reached out for Eiji, only to find him kneeling at the very edge of the darkness with his hand held out calmly. Raiden watched in horrified fascination as the darkness slowly receded and a large black dog steeped up to sniff Eiji's hand. He knew what that was, a Grim, said to be an omen of death and if this little show was anything to go by, Eiji's familiar. Raiden relaxed significantly as the large dog nudged his head into Eiji's palm in a demand to be petted.

Eiji smiled as he continued to pet the large dog. It reminded him so much of his godfather yet it was different. Where Sirius looked like a Grim, this was a Grim. Also had he been standing the dogs shoulders would have likely reached his waist. Casting a glance behind him at his stunned mate he smiled before standing and moving forward to tug on Raidens shirt sleeve. Once sure he had gotten his attention he spoke softly while putting his hand on the dogs head as it stood beside him.

"Can I keep him?"

Raiden shook himself out of his shock before looking down at the dog. It seemed to pose no threat on his mate and therefore was alright with him.

"Alright; we'll get both of them then."

Eiji looked confused as they began their trek back through the store.

"Both?"

Raiden smiled down at him before lifting the cage with the young fox cub into view.

"I saw you looking at this little guy. So you can have both; I know you'll take care of them."

Eiji smiled at him as they reached the counter. Eiji watched as Raiden paid for both of his new companions and their necessities before he gently took the silver color Raiden handed him and attached it around the dog's neck. As they were walking towards the door to wait for Jasmine Raiden took the young fox kit out of its cage and handed him to Eiji.

"Do you know what you're going to name them?"

Eiji shook his head as he saw his sister approach.

"I think I'll wait until the morning so that I'm more alert and can actually think of some names."

Raiden laughed and watched as Jasmine came up to them empty handed and proceeded to ask Eiji the same questions he just had. Once everyone was set to go Raiden turned his attention back to the matter at hand.

"Where to next?"

Eiji and Jasmine looked at each other before Eiji seemed to gather his resolve.

"The three of us are going back to the portkey entrance t meet up with Remus and Severus before we all go home."

Raiden raised an eyebrow, amused at his mates declaration but not disappointed. There was no way he was letting his mate out of his sight.

"All three of us?"

Eiji smiled and grabbed his hand with the one that wasn't holding the fox kit.

"Of course; you didn't think you could just leave did you?"

Raiden laughed and lead the now expanded group out the door and through the maze of streets to the portkey point.

--

Upon reaching the portkey point the three were met by a worried werewolf and a calm as can be vampire. At least until he saw that they had someone with them. Upon reaching the two adults Eiji felt it best to let his sister take over the story telling. They all listened as Jasmine told Remus and Severus what had taken place that night and who Raiden was.

When she was done Jasmine stepped back to give both adults a clear look at Raiden. After a few minutes Remus smiled and introduced himself; Severus on the other hand, just looked him over and held out the portkey.

"Fine he can stay; but he is sleeping in one of the guest rooms."

Everyone nodded and grabbed onto the portkey. A flash of light and a blur of colors was all they saw until they landed in the clearing near the house with Eiji once again sprawled out on the ground. Jasmine giggled and watched quietly with Severus and Remus as Raiden moved forward worriedly to pull Eiji to his feet.

"Are you alright love?"

Eiji sighed.

"Yes I'm fine. I just can't seem to land correctly when using the floo or portkeys."

Raiden chuckled at his pout before swinging him up into his arms as he gave a yawn.

"Sleep; I've got you."

Eiji nodded and cuddled closer to his chest before nodding off to sleep. Raiden was so intent on making sure his little mate was alright that he missed the approving looks from the two adults. Turning back to them he followed through the woods and up to the house, marveling at the scenery.

Once at the house Remus led Raiden to Eiji's room where he set the teen down on the bed before kissing his forehead and setting out the beds for both the fox and the dog and leaving the room with the werewolf. As they were making their way towards the guest room Remus finally began to speak in a quiet tone.

"You really care for him don't you?"

Raiden smiled.

"I may not have known him for long but I will tell you this; I will not anyone hurt him again if I can help it."

Remus smiled and nodded before showing him to his room and leaving him to settle in. They would talk more in the morning, but for now, everyone was tired.

--

It wasn't long before dawn that Raiden was woken up by the sound of the door opening and closing and light footsteps moving across the carpet. Moving slightly he looked up into the glowing eyes of his mate.

"Can I sleep with you?"

Raiden nodded before pulling down the covers and motioning his mate inside. As Eiji cuddled closer, Raiden wrapped his arms around his waist and allowed himself to drift off to sleep to the sound of his mates even breathing.

--

Ra: Hey I have finally finished this chapter and it is long. Ah well, I hope that you enjoy and it might take some time to update everything else as I am working on their lengths and detail. So yeah, bye and enjoy.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Well, here's that chapter everyone wanted. Short I know but there is a reason for it. Read it and find out. Oh and please read the A/N at the bottom. Thanks.

Chapter 6

"WHERE IS HE?"

The three in the room cringed. Usually kind blue eyes were furious as the old man to the two Aurors in the room. "He couldn't have simply disappeared. He's been in Azkaban since he was fourteen."

Nymphadora Tonks nodded shakily. "Yes sir; but the guard said that someone had already come to pick him up."

"Who?!"

"We don't know sir." Kingsley cringed as the elderly man turned furious eyes on him. This wasn't the man they fought behind; whose ideas they fought for. No, this was a man with his own agenda and no care for who he destroyed in the process.

"Find him! I want a full scale investigation! That boy must fulfill his purpose!"

All three in the room stiffened before nodding and leaving out the door. Once sure no one would hear Minerva McGonagall turned to look at her two former students. "He wasn't always like this. What happened to the man I used to know and respect?"

Tonks shrugged. "Not sure Prof. but one thing I do know; we will have to bring this to the attention of Madam Bones. He doesn't have the authority to order something like this."

Kingsley nodded. "Right. Also the way he speaks f the boy is odd and I'm sure that Madam Bones will wish to know."

Minerva nodded. "Your right of course. Just make sure your careful and watch after each other. I'm not sure what Albus will do anymore."

The pair nodded and made their way out of the school leaving the old Professor standing alone in the hall. "Oh Albus what has become of you?"

00000000

Back up in his office Dumbledore paced, mumbling to himself about plans and weapons. Over on his perch in the corner; a fiery phoenix watched this all angrily. This was hardly the human he had bonded himself with. This human was cruel and had his own agenda; the one he had bonded with had thought only of the good of others. Has the power he had been given gone to his head.

"Hey; bird."

The great phoenix cocked his head and looked up at the shelves above him; his eyes finally landing on the old tattered hat.

"You and I both know this can't go on any longer."

The phoenix nodded its head; keeping one eye on the human wizard.

"Hogwarts is becoming angry with how her students are being used and endangered. It won't be long before she finally does something about it."

Black orbs shinned in agreement.

"She also isn't very happy that one of her favored is gone and no longer feels safe with her. She won't like this at all."

The phoenix nodded; it too knew that the castle was sentient and often made attachments to certain students. This one was special; he had loved her since he had fist seen her. He had always praised her and tried his best to take care of her and those she harbored; even if he was fighting against the headmaster himself.

"Times are changing bird. Perhaps the enemy will change as well?"

The bird cooed in agreement and amusement and began to quietly sing. The hat smirked as best as it could as it watched the old wizard cough. The bird was being subtle; it was breaking its bond to the human wizard in a way that the human won't even realize it until it was too late. That bird would only be bonded to the purest of hearts and the castle would only be led by those it saw as worthy.

"Let's see what happens in the future you old coot. That boy has more power and influence than you think. Both of those boys do. You wanted a great enemy for you to defeat again and a hero to clean up your mess and you could destroy afterward; and now they have both turned on you. Who's to say they won't turn to each other for the answers and understanding they seek?"

00000

Miles away, a Dark Lord stood amazed as his old body began to return before his eyes. And even further away, a hero slept peacefully in the arms of his mate. Neither was aware of how the world would change around them; and how perhaps this is what was truly for the greater good. However there is still a long road ahead to the finish and the old coot wasn't finished with them yet.

0000

A/N: Hey everyone. I know it's short but a lot of people wanted to see how Dumbledore was going to react and I also decided to add a little twist into things. So who's going to be the enemy now? Please review; I promise I will write more as soon as possible.


End file.
